Carl Johnson
Carl "CJ" Johnson – postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, główny bohater tej gry. Ogólnie Carl Johnson jest średniego wzrostu, czarnoskórym mężczyzną pochodzącym z miasta Los Santos w stanie San Andreas. Jego matką jest nieżyjąca Beverly Johnson; poza nią do rodziny Carla należą: siostra Kendl oraz bracia Sean "Sweet" i Brian. O ojcu nic nie wiadomo. Chłopak wychowywał się w getcie, w dzielnicy Ganton, a konkretnie na Grove Street. Z tej też ulicy pochodzi gang Rodziny z Grove Street, do którego Carl należy przez większy okres swojego życia. Historia Nie wiadomo wiele na temat początku życia Carla. Wiadomo jedynie, że wychowywał się w getcie, w gangu Rodziny z Grove Street wraz z Melvinem "Big Smokiem" Harrisem i Lance'em "Ryderem" Wilsonem. Bardzo dobrze też "zapoznał się" z tamtejszymi funkcjonariuszami policji – Frankiem Tenpennym i Eddiem Pulaskim. Kiedy w 1987 roku w wyniku porachunków gangsterskich ginie Brian Johnson, Carl, by zapomnieć o stracie najbliższego mu członkowi rodziny, wyjeżdża do Liberty City, gdzie działał w różnych gangach, głównie jako złodziejaszek i pracował z Joeyem Leone. Kiedy w 1992 roku dostaje od Sweeta informację o zabójstwie jego matki natychmiast wraca do Los Santos na jej pogrzeb. Na miejscu przekonuje się, że sytuacja w dzielnicy w ciągu 5 lat się drastycznie zmieniła - jego gang upadł na najniższy możliwy poziom, uciskany przez wrogi Ballas. Poza tym na miejscu zostaje wrobiony w zabójstwo oficera Pendelbury'ego przez tych, którzy tego dokonali, czyli Tenpenny'ego, Pulaskiego i świeżo upieczonego członka C.R.A.S.H.-u, Jimmy'ego Hernandeza. W tym momencie Carl traci również większość swojego dobytku - ubrania i prawie wszystkie pieniądze, na dodatek o mało co nie ginie na terenie gangu Ballas. Na pogrzebie jego matki wychodzi na jaw, iż Sweet wini Carla za śmierć Briana i upadek gangu. Przez krótki czas Carl pomaga w odbudowie reputacji gangu i zaprzyjaźnia się z Cesarem Vialpando, który jest chłopakiem jego siostry. Dzięki niemu powoli dociera do prawdy - jego matka zginęła przez oficerów z C.R.A.S.H. oraz przez zdradę gangu przez Big Smoke'a oraz Rydera. W tym momencie Carl poprzysiągł się zemścić na oprawcach i oczyścić się z zarzutów. Dochodzi do strzelaniny pod węzłem autostradowym w dzielnicy Mulholland. W jej wyniku Sweet wprawdzie uchodzi z życiem, ale trafia do więzienia, a Carl zostaje wywieziony przez Tenpenny'ego i Pulaskiego do miasteczka Angel Pine, gdzie przez krótki okres służy oficerom. W tym samym czasie poznaje m.in. Catalinę, która przez krótki czas była jego dziewczyną. Związek się rozpadł przez niewierność Cataliny, która w końcu związała się z Claude'em i wyjechała z nim do Liberty City. W wyścigu wygrywa garaż i starą stację benzynową w San Fierro, w dzielnicy Doherty. Na początku jest wkurzony, lecz potem zaczyna rozkręcać swój pierwszy w życiu interes - otwiera warsztat samochodowy i tuningowy wraz z Cesarem, Kendl, Zero, Jethro i Dwaine'em. Zaprzyjaźnia się również z Wu Zi Mu, z którym niszczy Syndykat Loco oraz rozpoczyna drugi interes, którym jest Kasyno Czterech Smoków w Las Venturas. Poza tym w czasie pobytu w San Fierro Carl zabija Rydera. Carl współpracuje w tym czasie z Mikiem Toreno w celu wyciągnięcia swojego brata z więzienia oraz pomaga kasynu się rozwinąć poprzez włamanie do skarbca największego konkurenta — kasyna "Pałac Kaliguli" należącego do Mafii rodziny Leone oraz do mafii Forellich — i wykradnięcie dużej ilości pieniędzy. Oprócz tego Carl zabija Eddiego Pulaskiego. Chwilę przed tym z jego rąk ginie Jimmy Hernandez. Wkrótce po tym Carl wraca do Los Santos i przywozi do domu swojego brata, który znów jest zły na Carla. Tym razem za to, że nie zajął się on gangiem w czasie jego nieobecności i tym, że dla niego gang nie jest tak ważny, jak dla jego samego. Z tego powodu zaczyna znów walczyć o reputację i szacunek dla gangu i wkrótce potem Sweet zdobywa informację o miejscu pobytu Big Smoke'a. Tak więc Carl jedzie tam i zabija Melvina. Tenpenny z kolei chcąc zatuszować swoje intrygi (groziło mu więzienie, gdyż Hernandez zdążył poinformować policję o jego wyczynach i rozprawa była w toku) podpala budynek, w którym przebywał Carl i próbuje uciec. Jednakże czarnoskóry policjant podczas ucieczki wozem strażackim przed Carlem i Sweetem wpada w poślizg i ulega wypadkowi, w wyniku którego umiera zadławiony dymem wydobywającym się z rozbitego pojazdu. Pod koniec gry Carl odnosi sukces jako menadżer Madd Dogga, a jego interesy się kręcą. Udziela również Cesarowi pozwolenia na zaręczyny z jego siostrą. Ciekawostki *Mimo, iż Carl jest współudziałowcem w kasynie Four Dragons, nie może czerpać z niego żadnych zysków. *W GTA IV, w niektórych klatkach schodowych są graffiti na ścianach. Można tam zobaczyć imiona głównych postaci gier uniwersum 3D, razem ze słowami "R.I.P." czy "we always remember you bro" (zawsze będziemy cię pamiętać, brachu). Jest to Easter Egg, a i możliwe, że potwierdzenie od Rockstar Games, że uniwersum 3D skończyło się definitywnie. *Carl Johnson nieco przypomina amerykańskiego rapera Dr. Dre. *W 2010 studio Rockstar Games zostało pozwane przez amerykańskiego rapera Michaela "Shagg" Washingtona o bezprawne umieszczenie jego wizerunku w grze GTA: San Andreas. Twierdził, że w 2003 roku przedstawiciele Rockstar Games odwiedzili go i wypytywali o jego uliczne życie i na jego podstawie stworzyli postać CJ-a. Shagg zażądał 250 milionów dolarów odszkodowania, jednak przegrał sprawę. *W misji Safari na dzielni w GTA V można dostrzec trzy postacie wyjeżdżające z zaułka na Grove Street. Pierwsza z nich przypomina CJ-a natomiast pozostałe Sweeta i Rydera. Easter Egg nawiązuje do misji Sweet i Kendl z Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *W misji Zaproszenie od przyjaciela w Grand Theft Auto V na jednej z półek w domu Lestera widoczny jest on na okładce książki Surveillance autorstwa Emily Cross. Okładka to jeden z przedpremierowych screenów z GTA San Andreas. Zdjęcie jest czarnobiałe, a na twarzy CJ-a widać czerwony celownik. *Young Maylay, czyli aktor użyczający głosu Carlowi jest kuzynem Shawna Solo Fonteno, który podkładał głos Franklinowi Clintonowi w Grand Theft Auto V. *W Grand Theft Auto V, jedno z wymagań do ukończenia misji Wykolejeni w 100% nosi nazwę "Lepszy niż CJ". Jest to oczywiste odniesienie do Carla Johnsona. de:Carl Johnson en:Carl Johnson es:Carl Johnson fi:Carl Johnson fr:Carl Johnson it:Carl Johnson nl:Carl Johnson pt:Carl Johnson ro:Carl Johnson ru:Карл Джонсон tr:Carl Johnson